Ambiguity
by Carelle
Summary: Neon/Kurapika drama fic. A story of vague relationship. What is there to uncover? Will a situation open a chance for them?


Ahahaha! It's a Kurapika/Neon fic! Well…sort of. It's my first time writing for this pair and geez, was it, DIFFICULT! Don't worry, it's pretty decent anyway. It can be read without you undergoing sudden convulsions due to its queerness. Pretty safe. (Or is it?) Go ahead…read it. Don't forget to drop a review ok? You'll be greatly appreciated!

**_STANDARD DISCLAIMERS:_** I don't own HxH… *sobs* They belong to their respective owner, namely, Yoshihiro Togashi (did I get that right?). I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! *sobs some more* *mutters* Cruel….

****

****

Ambiguity 

_Darkness._

The widespread darkness of the room is enveloping her. Cradling her unmoving figure.

_Haunting. _

Creeping up to every nerve in her body. Sending chills up her spine.

_Misery._

What her heart is condemning. Screaming to let herself out of this wretchedness.

"Why?"

"Why does it have to happen?"

"Why does it have to be him?!"

"Tell me… why does it have to be my father?"

Uncontrollable tears flowed one by one on her alabaster cheeks. Her body slightly shaking from anguish.

Earlier that same day, as she was resting, thinking on how to welcome her father home, she received the news from her bodyguards that her father, Light Nostrad was found dead. Last night, at the auctions.

"No. It can't be." she smiled half-heartedly. 

Senritsu, one of her bodyguards looked up, "Neon-sama..."

"You're just kidding 'ne?"

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Her eyes widened, aqua orbs starting to be filled with tears, "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"He's dead." one of them spoke.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran to her room and locked herself up.

'How could this happen?'

Why now?

Why didn't they let her spend more time with her father? 

Why did they take him away just like THAT?!

She tried every single way to be close to her father.

Even to the point of pretending to have uncontrollable interest in corpses.

Heck, she never really liked those corpses. It's just her way of snatching a bit of time from her father's busy schedule. That way she could talk to him. Even for a bit.

She loved her father more that anyone else. Although her father only saw her as a mere instrument to get their family rich, still, she gave him all due love and respect.

And now...

"Damn it!"

'Of all people…why does it have to be always her?'

'Why must she suffer all the time?'

But despite that disturbing fact, she wanted to be strong. Wanted to be strong for herself.

She looked up. Dim, velvety black sky spread throughout the horizon.

"Almost perfect." she muttered.

How could one think that on this perfect night, something horrible ensued?

Leaving one young girl devastated. Clueless to the world. On her own. Un-aided.

"I'm all by myself now..."

--

"How's Neon-sama?"

"She's not doing good, Kurapika-san."

"She doesn't want to come out of that freaking room!" another bodyguard added.

"Naruhodo." Kurapika muttered. Dark orbs shining with concern he failed to hide.

"What shall we do now?"

The blonde sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

"If she'll talk to you, that is." Another bodyguard by the name of Skuwala interjected.

"She'll talk to me even if I had to break her door down to pieces!"

"He sure is determined to go talk to that obnoxious brat!"

"Skuwala! Such words to call our boss!"

"C'mon! It's true! Neon Nostrad is one hell of a girl to take care of!"

"Oh, just shut it up!"

--

He came face to face to solid, polished wood.

'Should I really talk to her?' he asked himself. Wondering if his boss will open up the door for him if ever he took the risk.

Knock.

Startled, Neon looked up.

"Who is it?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Kurapika. Are you alright Neon-sama?"

"Oh, its you." she replied in an impassive voice.

"Yes. It's me. Can I enter?"

"Why?"

"It's important."

"No."

"Neon-sama. Please."

"You mustn't."

"I have to talk to you."

Silence.

He waited.

All he can hear is the ruffling of fabric. The soft sound of something tapping the solid ground.

Slowly, the door creaked open. Revealing a very exhausted looking Neon. So unlike from the girl that Kurapika is used seeing. The energetic, intolerable girl.

"Come in." she muttered in a soft, raspy voice.

"Thank you."

Once again, as if it has taken a liking to the place, silence ruled.

"So what are we going to talk about?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to look as composed as she can.

"Hey, chill! I mean no harm!"

She gave him a side long glance. 

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"About my father? I tell you, it's no use. You won't understand."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Amused, he sat down with complete finesse and in a silent manner.

She stared at his dark eyes, evaluating.

"Iie."

"What's the matter Neon? Afraid?" he whispered into her ear, emphasizing the absence of the connotation -sama to her name.

She stiffened. 

Ironically, she felt more nervous.

Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as she tried gazing at his features slightly illuminated under the dim light of the moon.

"Don't be afraid. I mean no harm. I'm just here to listen."

"Well, I'm no mood to talk, mister."

His warm breath caressing the side of her neck sent goose bumps all over her body. She noticed, she was already breathing heavily, heartbeat surging out of control.  Maybe out of fear, irritation or something else.

'God he's so infuriating!' she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care so much? Let me know."

"This may sound absurd but I would like the old Neon back. The intolerable Neon. The gaki."

"Then maybe I can tell you why…"

"Go ahead. You'll feel better if you do. Well, at least that's what they say." he tried to smile reassuringly.

To tell the truth, this was his first time comforting somebody. Especially a girl.

Wait, not just any ordinary girl, a girl who possesses such grave problems at an early age.

"Neon?" he called out once more when no answer was given.

"Kurapika..." she started.

"Hmm?"

"I...I...." was all she could manage to say when at last, the tears she was trying so hard to hold ever since he came in started flowing one by one.

Warm fingers wrapped themselves on her own. Giving strength.

She stared at those pale, long and well-shaped fingers intertwined with her own. Wondering how that simple a gesture can give her such solace.

Tears flowed out continuously to her cheeks. Through her shaking figure, she felt those fingers leave her own. Only to find herself enclosed in a pair of arms. 

Those arms...trying to take away all her pain. All the anguish she's feeling.

She whispered, "What am I to do now? Otou-sama's dead. I...I don't want to be alone!" her trembling hands clutched the fabric of his clothes tightly.

Alone. Yes, the word that cut his soul in half, tore it into shreds. He knew how hard it is to be all alone. There's no one for you to lean on, no one to support you in all your undertakings and no one to take part in your grieving times.

No. Not a chance will he let this girl experience what he felt when he was subjected to that insufferable situation. 

Not now. 

"You don't have to worry anymore."

She looked up. A pure look of shock etched on her face.

"What--what do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm here. You won't be alone anymore."

"Kurapika…"

"I'll be with you." he said through his smile. The first sincere smile she has seen from him.

"Now, I'm here." he added.

"Thank you." she whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

Suddenly, life wasn't so bad after all.

-OWARI-

*sobs* Don't kill me!!! I just...just.... WAAAAAAAHHHHH! *blows her nose with a tissue* I'M INSANE, I KNOW! *exits the scene still blowing her nose* 

Review!


End file.
